


Before I Go To Sleep

by diariesofastoriagreengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diariesofastoriagreengrass/pseuds/diariesofastoriagreengrass
Summary: Astoria took a deep breath, fully knowing that these were most likely going to be her last words.





	Before I Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jencala for being my beta! <3 <3
> 
> Characters and world belong to JKR I'm just playing in her sandbox... shhh don't tell her husband.

Astoria laid in the hospital bed, sweating, exhausted, but refusing to sleep. She couldn’t sleep. Not yet.

 

“Mum?”

 

Astoria looked up to see her son peeking his head into her room. She couldn’t believe how much he had grown. Only 13 years old and he was almost as tall as she was.

 

Reaching out she beckoned him in. “Scorpius, darling.”

 

The young boy rushed over to his mother to take her hand. “Do you…. do you need anything?”

 

The blonde woman shook her head. “No, my love I am fine. Just stay here with me for a minute.”

 

They sat in a silence that was deafening for Scorpius. He wanted it to stop but to also never end.

 

“Scorpius—”

 

**“** Don’t.” He interrupted his mother not looking her in the eye. “Don’t say it… Please... I—I know what you are going to say. But you can’t, not yet. I’m not ready.”

 

“Oh darling,” She pushed herself up to the sitting position then motioned for the boy to sit next to her. Her crawled onto the hospital bed and cuddled under his mother’s arm. “You are incredible, you know that? You are so young, yet you have faced every challenge you have ever had head on. And you are so smart.”

 

“I take after you,” he sniffed.

 

She kissed the top of his head. “Life will be hard at times, my love, but I know,  _ I know _ , that you will get through it. Just because you are a Slytherin does not mean you cannot be as brave as a lion. What is it we always used to say?”

 

Teary eyes looked up at her, “Be as brave as a lion, but as smart as a snake.”

 

**“** That’s right my, darling.” Brushing his hair out of his face. “I love you Scorpius, more than anything in the world.”

 

“I love you too, mum.” Scorpius squeezed his mother, afraid to let go. A moment later someone knocked on the door.

 

“Scorpius, your grandmother is here to pick you up.”

 

Draco stood at the door holding a night bag for Scorpius.

 

“Can’t I—”

 

“I’m sorry son.” He hated that he had to tell him no, but knew that it was for the best.

 

**“** Okay,” his son replied nodding sadly, “Er... I’ll see you in the morning mum, get lots of rest okay.”

 

She placed another kiss on his head. “Of course sweetheart, behave for your grandparents.”

 

Scorpius kissed her cheek and shuffled toward the door.

 

“Scorpius!”

 

He turned back, ready to drop anything for his mother.

 

Astoria opened her mouth then closed it, thinking better of it. She shook her head and smiled **“** I love you, Scorpius, more than _anything_.”

 

“I love you too.” He was unable to stop himself from running back to get one last hug. When he left the room Astoria let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Her husband laid down beside her. 

 

“He’ll be okay.”

 

“I know,” she whispered. “and so will you.”

 

Draco looked at the love of his life, eyes filled with tears. “I’m not sure about that.”

 

“Shhhh love, you will have each other.”

 

“I love you, Astoria.” He said as he held her in his arms.

 

Astoria took a deep breath, fully knowing that these were most likely going to be her last words. “And I love you, Draco. Now hold me one last time, while I fall asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me some reviews or comments! Follow me on Tumblr at https://thediariesofastoriagreengrass.tumblr.com/
> 
> Want to see this acted out? See the thread! https://thediariesofastoriagreengrass.tumblr.com/post/179753675311/before-i-go-to-sleep


End file.
